Promises
by Elizalla
Summary: Chihiro loved walking through the garden.  She turned the corner to get to her favorite rock, and screamed. Loud. Rated T to be safe, and for upcoming potty mouths. KohakuxChihiro. R&R plz


Hey! So, this is my first KohakuxChihiro story, and my first spirited away fanfic. I absolutely love that movie. So just R&R plz!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Spirited away or it's characters, but I don't. TT

Promise

Chihiro loved the rain. She walked as slow as she could in it. It always comforted her, and she liked the way if felt on her skin. Her favorite thing about the rain, though, was that when she was in the rain, she'd forget about her troubles and dream of places far away. She especially loved to think about her most frequent dream. In the dream, every time, she would be staring at an old bathhouse from across a bridge. She would almost cross the bridge and every time, just about a foot from where the bridge ended, she'd wake up. In school, she often thought about the dream, wondering what it meant. Chihiro closed her umbrella, and let herself get drenched. She kept walking slowly, until she reached her house. They had moved into this house about three years ago. At first she didn't want to go, but she gave in and now, she liked the house. She liked the garden the best. Chihiro walked up to her house, then went around to open the gate to the garden. She walked slowly by the sakura trees, and glanced at the koi pond. She liked these parts of the garden, but she really liked Her rock. It was gray and slightly shorter than her, and the top was very smooth. When Chihiro rounded the corner to get to Her rock, she screamed.

Chihiro P.O.V

I wanted to sit on my rock, so when I got to the house, I went around the side of the house to the garden. That rock is special to me, I loved to sit on top of it and stare out at the rest of the garden. It was also the place I found the mysterious hair band. It was pink and glinted in the light. I found it when we first moved in, and I've worn it ever since.

Anyway, I turned the corner with the oak tree and found a guy sitting on my rock. I screamed. Images flashed in front of my eyes. A dragon, the bathhouse, Kamaji, Kohaku…… Wait! That's his name! Yubaba, Ganny, Lin! All my memories of being in the Spirit World returned.

"KOHAKU!" I cried. Tears ran down my face. I missed them all, and felt terrible for forgetting them for so long.

Kohaku P.O.V.

I sat on a rock in the garden while I waited for Chihiro. I missed her so much, but I almost didn't want to see her. If I saw her, I know she'd remember everything, which would ruin the point of my memory block I put on her, and then I'd have to explain that I was here for help, not to chat. I heard footsteps and braced myself. What if she really didn't remember me? Oh, this was bad, I should just leave now. I got up to a crouch on the rock, and then I heard a scream. I whipped my head around. There was Chihiro. She had her clunky yellow shoes, in a bigger size of course. She had brown capris, and a tan jacket. In her hair was that same pink hairband. She was taller, and had a nice face, beautiful eyes, lips that were……….okay, no, not thinking that. I looked at myself. I still wore the same outfit and had only grown a little. She had changed so much, and I, so little. I felt really dumb. Her eyes slid out of focus, and began to blink very fast.

"Chihiro! Are you okay? Chihro, say something!" I yelled. Her eyes came back into focus.

"KOHAKU!" she cried. Tears began pouring down her face mixing with the rain. She dropped her umbrella. I smiled down at her.

"Chihiro, you remembered!" I said, relived and happy, for the time being. I jumped off the rock and was immediately engulfed in a giant hug. I knew I still had to tell her why I was here. I'd do it later.

How's that for a first chapter? I did this because I currently have a major writing block on my other stories. (If you read any of my Naruto stories, they're gonna be on hiatus till around the middle of December. I really need ideas for the upcoming chapters.) I also need ideas for this stories next chapter. What should the problem be in the Spirit World? Should Kohaku and Chihiro fall in love sooner or later? Stuff like that. Anyway, thanks for reading, and please review! Sayonara!


End file.
